


help

by nightaviation



Series: weekly writing project ! [7]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/F, Family, Fluff, Siblings, big sister haseul, giving advice, haseul and yeojin are siblings, yeojin is gay panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightaviation/pseuds/nightaviation
Summary: “what’s wrong, bean?” yeojin squeezes her eyebrows close and shuts her eyes, shoving her face under the duvet. “hey, you can’t run away from this.” haseul tugs at one of the corners of the duvet but yeojin hisses at her before pulling up the covers.
Relationships: Im Yeojin & Jo Haseul
Series: weekly writing project ! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564714
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	help

**Author's Note:**

> the fic of the week is a little late and not inspired by a prompt! i was in my feelings over a crush and tbh i wish i had a haseul !

today is an off day.

haseul can tell almost as soon as she wakes up. the apartment is eerily quiet, and she checks the clock only to double and triple check it. it’s past eleven in the morning and yet. nothing. she sits still for a moment, taking in the absolute silence that is rare to find in the home she and her little sister yeojin have lived together in for the past year.

— • —

she actually lived in the apartment alone for two years, until last year when her little sister came knocking on the door one day with a suitcase and one of her cute backpacks. she had a fierce look in her eyes when she looked at haseul and told her in a firm voice, “i’m moving in.”

“what?” haseul had asked, the confusion clear in her tone and face. it was barely noon, but she had pulled an all-nighter to finish an assignment for one of her college classes so she had been woken up by the doorbell. yeojin barged inside and haseul barely had time to flatten herself against the wall of the hallway to make way for the small but determined girl. “how did you even get here? does mom know about this?”

yeojin scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning to look at haseul with a raised brow. “you think she would have agreed to this? no, i left her a note and took the train in.” haseul opened her mouth to ask even more questions, but yeojin raised a hand. “and before you ask, i used google maps. i know you’re old but you’re not that old.” she smiles and winks teasingly at her before dragging the suitcase behind her into the living room.

“so would you like to explain to me why you’re here?” haseul watched yeojin flop onto the couch and groan loudly. “yeojin?” the younger girl in question groaned louder into the cushion and haseul sighed. today is going to be a long day, she thought to herself. she decides to leaver her younger sister alone for a moment and focuses on making breakfast.

— • —

so a year has gone and yeojin has fully turned the spare room into her bedroom. granted, it didn’t take her more than two or three months to do that, but haseul will never admit to her how nice it is to have her around. and so she checks the time again for a fourth time. yeojin is by no means an early riser, but she is always up by noon, humming or singing along to girl group songs on a playlist that a girl she has a crush on made for her.

but now... silence. haseul checks her phone and doesn’t see a message about yeojin going out today so either she forgot to let her older sister know or she’s still in bed. haseul sees her girlfriend’s message and gets distracted for a moment. they text back an forth a little, haseul not caring where they go to eat brunch and kahei still sending her three options to choose from.

she quietly exits her bedroom to find both the kitchen and the living room empty, no traces of yeojin’s breakfast dishes in the sink as usual and the blankets are still folded on the edge of the couch. haseul glances towards yeojin’s door and wonders if she should leave her alone or go check on her. it takes exactly two seconds until she’s already decided and knocking on the door gently.

there’s no answer so she opens the door slowly and peeks in. she wrinkles her nose at the mess but decides that now is not the time. yeojin’s tablet is charging and playing an iu song in a low volume. at first glance, haseul thinks the room is empty. but then she takes a closer look at the bed and sees the duvet and pile of blankets move.

“yeojin, is everything okay?” haseul asks stupidly. it’s clearly not okay if yeojin is listening to slow songs without haseul forcing her to. while she doesn’t mind a good ballad every now and then, the younger girl only seems to properly enjoy slow songs when she’s feeling sad.

“i’m trying to become one with the bed,” yeojin’s muffled voice says. it comes from somewhere need the foot of the bed and haseul steps closer only to find yeojin’s eyes staring up at her. she doesn’t look like she’s been sleeping in. in fact, she looks wide awake. and a little sad.

“what’s wrong, bean?” yeojin squeezes her eyebrows close and shuts her eyes, shoving her face under the duvet. “hey, you can’t run away from this.” haseul tugs at one of the corners of the duvet but yeojin hisses at her before pulling up the covers. haseul takes a breathe before she shoves gently at the yeojin lump before attempting to snuggle under the duvet. yeojin moves aside with a huff but keeps her head underneath the covers.

“it’s stupid,” she mumbles after a while. her head pops up but she avoids haseul’s eyes. she groans while staring up at the ceiling, “it’s so dumb!” she covers her face with her hand. haseul watches her in silence and lets her collect her thoughts.

“don’t say that,” haseul scolds her gently. she digs into the covers and finds yeojin’s hand before squeezing it. “nothing that is bothering you is stupid.” yeojin looks over at her before directing her eyes up at the ceiling again.

“it’s this... girl. ugh, never mind. this is dumb.” yeojin sits up all of a sudden and buries her face into her hands. haseul sends a quick message to her girlfriend to let her know that she won’t be making it to brunch after all before she sits up slowly. she wraps an arm around her and they shuffle backwards to lean back onto the headboard while yeojin places a leg over haseul’s.

“there’s this new girl in my class. she’s just... smiles a lot? and she’s so friendly!”

haseul chuckles, “oh wow, she sounds like a nightmare.” the sarcasm is so clear in her voice that yeojin jabs an elbow into her side. “ow! stop avoiding the subject!” haseul turns to wrap her arms around yeojin, squeezing the younger girl close until she starts making noise in protest. she loosens her grip a little but keeps holding her close.

“she’s not a nightmare. she’s amazing. she’s so cute and kind and i... might have a tiny crush on her but it’s nothing.”

haseul strokes a hand through her hair gently. “then why are you here moping? did something happen?”

yeojin tilts her head up slightly to frown at her. “no. yes. kinda?” she rolls away from haseul and flops onto her back with a groan. “there’s this thing she invited me to later today.”

“a thing?”

“she mentioned this puppy café she wanted to go to and none of her friends seemed interested. but then hyunjin had to go and mention how much i love dogs. and then she invited me!”

haseul turns on her side to look at her. “i still don’t see the problem?”

“she asked me to go with her to a puppy café and we’re going to be all alone... with none of our friends around.” yeojin sounds slightly panicky and haseul reaches out a hand to cup her cheek gently.

“hey, it’s going to be fine! first dates can be tricky—”

“it’s not a date!”

“yeah, yeah, anyways— just be your lovely self! if you think about it too much it’ll be even more awkward.” haseul moves close to cuddle yeojin again and rests her head on the younger girl’s chest.

“thank you... i really appreciate it.”

haseul hugs her tightly. “no matter how silly it feels to you, i’m always here for you.” haseul stretches up to smack a loud kiss on yeojin’s forehead. “i love you.”

yeojin groans loudly. “ugh, enough! that’s enough mush to last me at least a month, go visit your girlfriend or something.” haseul laughs and hugs her again. no matter how big yeojin gets, she will always be haseul’s baby sister.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading !!! hope u liked it <3


End file.
